A passive optical network (PON) is a network that uses unpowered optical splitters to enable a single optical fiber to serve multiple premises. A PON typically includes an optical line terminal (OLT) at one end of the network, and multiple optical network units (ONUs) near the end users of the network. Optical signals are transmitted from the OLT via an optical fiber of the network, and transmitted to each of multiple premises via one or more unpowered optical splitters. Use of the unpowered optical splitters attenuates the optical signals such that the signal strength decreases relative to noise and interference over the optical fiber(s) of the network.